onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Franky103
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the page. Ep 298 Why did you change again the Japanese title? Did they change the title to the DVD release? Tipota 08:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Episode 369 Where did you find the ='? The '– is not the minus was here to separate the title.Tipota 12:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Spa Island/Spa Island Arc Because the page exist, it is a redirect to 'Spa Island Arc' page, you can edit the page and remove the redirection. Tipota 17:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Zombie Number 28 If you look carefully, there is already the number 28 in the same scene. Zombie 28 Portrait.png Gallant Hippo Portrait.png --Tipota 12:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the time to respond but you didn't do it.Tipota 12:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :The bear looks like a 29 thats been drawn funny so the bottom has been sttached to the top incorrectly. One-Winged Hawk 09:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode template Due to the bad early design of the first Episode template (Epinfo), I did not add the statistics to the template but later the problem solved with the div code. The "Statistics" should be in the template from the beginning. If you check the articles’ history, you can see that we did the same in the past. Tipota 19:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Episode 413 This already explained in their devil fruit pages. Tipota 19:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Chapter 592 No we don't need blank pages those pages becomes the target of vandals. Tipota 12:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) One day Because "One day" is the name of the song, it is written on the episode credits. --Tipota 23:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Official romanization of Blackbeard Pirates names In Chapter 595, the official English romanization of their names were revealed. Among them was Shiliew.Mugiwara Franky 09:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Forum invitation Hi, I want to hear your ideas, opinions on the rules to the war on this forum: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:War_on_this_Wikia_Rules&t=20110623125831 UEW - Mission "The" Yo Franky, Mdm here. You wanted the list .. here you go .. Here is an example of what to add, EXAMPLE I confirmed it with DP and he said that its good edit. So, just curious if you still would like to be part of UEW Team ^_^ XDXD Here is the list of all episodes that are missing it .. 491 - 516 452 - 489 435 - 451 385 - 405 337 - 381 313 - 325 227 - 263 207 - 219 So help yourself and if you have decided to retire as member of UEW then ignore this and move on with your daily life, MDM just has too much time on his hand :P 05:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) come back come back "Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 21:02, November 30, 2014 (UTC)